prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas Sirk
Douglas Sirk was a minor character first introduced in Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. He is portrayed by Christopher Grove. Series |-|Season 5= The Melody Lingers On Sitting in the courtroom, Douglas waits for the jury and the judge to enter so proceedings can begin. In his opening statement, Douglas asks the jury to remember high school, “''remember when every hallway slight was like an assault? When allegiances and enemies were magnified out of all proportion?”, before saying that it a world where a perceived opponent must be dealt with quickly, “''without remorse”. He says that’s what Alison DiLaurentis did to Mona Vanderwaal. Douglas tells the jury that Ms. Marcus will soon be telling them of an amazing story about Alison DiLaurentis, and how she was kidnapped and traumatized by two years of captivity, how she escaped her captors and returned home with the help of her closest friends. He called it, “''a remarkable story. It’s breathtaking. None of it happened''”. Turning to face Alison, Douglass adds that her story is a fairy tale, before saying that the Commonwealth will prove with direct testimony of witnesses that, “''Alison DiLaurentis’ epic tale of abduction and escape is a lie''”. He continues by saying that it is the lie created by Alison and perpetuated by the friends who helped save her. Picking up a photo of Mona, Douglas comments that Mona knew the truth, “''she had the power to destroy the fantasy created by Alison and maintained with her little group of followers''”. Douglas then adds that this is why Alison planned and carried out the murder of Mona Vanderwaal, consigning her to a cruel, anonymous end. Watching the video of Mona being attacked on the day she died, Douglas asks Jason, who is on the witness stand, if this is the video the police showed him. When Jason says that it is, Douglas questions that after he saw it if he told the police of his sister’s whereabouts on the day that Mona was attacked. Jason says he told the police that Alison wasn’t with him and their family, and when Douglas asks why Jason has decided to tell the truth about Alison’s alibi, Jason comments that he doesn’t know. Douglas wonders if it’s because of something Jason saw on the video, but Jason says that he doesn’t think so. Questioning that Jason told Detective Tanner that he thought the attacker in the video was Alison, Douglas listens as Jason says that he may have said that, but he doesn’t believe that now. Douglas says that Jason told the police, but cutting him off, Jason mentions that he’s been thinking and he’s sure it couldn’t be Alison. After picking up and looking through a file, Douglas asks whether Jason if he knows a girl named Hanna Marin. Alison’s lawyer objects, and when the Judge asks Prosecutor Sirk where he’s going with the thought, Douglas tells the judge that the witness has confirmed that the defendant doesn’t have an alibi and “''that’s fact''”. Now, he’s wanting the jury to understand what may have influenced Jason’s identification of the attacker. When the Judge tells Douglas to proceed, Douglas again questions whether Jason knows Hanna Marin. When Jason says that he does, Douglas wonders if Hanna is a friend of Alison’s, to which Jason confirms that she is. Douglas then questions who Ashley Marin is, and Jason tells him that she’s Hanna’s mother. When Rebecca Marcus objects, Douglas mentions that it’s going to the foundation, and the Judge overrules Rebecca, before telling Douglas not to take the scenic route. Douglas asks Jason whether Mrs. Marin is in the courtroom today, and when Jason says that she is, Douglas asks Jason to point her out to the jury. Jason says Ashley is in the third row wearing a blue dress and Douglas asks whether Mrs. Marin works for Jason. When Jason says that she did, but doesn’t anymore, Douglas questions if whether on occasion Jason met with Ashley out of the office, and Jason tells him yes. Asking whether their meetings were social, Douglas listens as Jason confirms that they were, before asking Jason how many times he’s been with Ashley “''socially''”. Jason begins to say something before stopping himself, and after a pause, he notes that he didn’t count. Douglas then questions whether these social meetings were always in public places, and when Jason says that most of them were, Douglas wonders, “''but not all of them? Some were in private''”. Listening as Jason confirms the fact, Douglas wonders how Jason would characterize the private meetings and Jason says that he doesn’t understand the question. Douglas questions whether Jason would describe the meetings as intimate, to which Jason sustains that they were private. Asking whether anything happened during these private meetings with the “attractive woman seated in the gallery” that lead Jason to alter his testimony, Douglas listens as Jason says no. Douglas then asks if Ashley Marin, “the mother of someone accused as an accomplice to this crime”, offer any personal inducement to him to change his testimony to favor the defense, but Rebecca objects and the Judge sustains, telling Mr. Sirk to move on. Saying that it’s Jason last chance to the matter up or leave it to the jury’s imagination, Douglas listens as Rebecca once again objects and the Judge once again sustains, before asking whether Douglas has any other questions for the witness. Saying he has nothing further, Douglas walks back to his seat. I'm a Good Girl, I Am Listening as the Judge asks the prosecution to call their next witness, Douglas stands and calls Lesli Stone to this stand. Prosecutor Sirk surmises that Lesli hadn’t seen her friend since the school year began, “''but you were in constant communication''”, to which Lesli says that she and Mona talked on the phone a lot and that they grew very close last summer, leading them to text all the time. Picking up something from his table, Douglas questions that on one occasion Mona sent Lesli a card, and when Lesli says that that’s correct, Douglas shows the jury the card, saying it was mailed two weeks before Thanksgiving. Douglas asks Lesli what Mona had said to her, and Lesli explains that Mona said she was having a hard time, and she had been threatening "her" before Lesli points towards Alison. Questioning what the nature of the threat was, Douglas listens as Lesli tells the court that Alison said that if Mona opened her trap about the fake kidnapping, she would be eaten by worms. Rebecca objects, calling what Lesli has said hearsay, to which Douglas says that the witness is quoting the victim, “''it’s all in the card''”. When the Judge overrules the objection, Douglas wonders why Lesli has decided to share the card now, to which Lesli mentions that she couldn’t find it and that it came during mid-terms and she had stuck it in a textbook. Douglas listens as Lesli admits that she didn’t take it seriously enough, and when he asks why, Lesli says that everyone has feuds in high school, and she didn’t realize what Mona was dealing with until it was too late. Lesli notes that when she, "did come to see Mona’s mom", and trails off, which prompts Douglas to ask, “''what happened then?”. Lesli then tells him that she realized something weird was going on. She went on to say that even though Alison was already locked up, her friends were all on edge about anyone asking any questions or touching Mona’s things. Listening as Lesli says that she was practically attacked by Mona’s boyfriend for borrowing a book from her room, Douglas asks if Lesli thinks Alison’s friends were hiding something to protect her, to which Lesli tells the court yes, and that one of the girls, Hanna Marin, wouldn’t even let her go into Mona’s bedroom. Lesli says that Hanna stalked her the entire time she was in Rosewood, and Douglas questions whether Lesli shared her observations with Mona’s mother. Sitting in the courtroom, Douglas listens as Rebecca shows the jury some photographs. Rebecca explains to everyone that the photos were taken from the vicious attack on Mona, and as the forensics expert testified, the assailant hurled the victim with considerable force, a strength that came from the assailant’s right arm. Watching as Rebecca picks up a piece of fruit, asking Alison to toss it back to her after she backs up a little, Douglas objects, questioning where counsel is going with her line of inquiry, “''are we going to watch the defendant skip rope too?”. When the Judge tells Rebecca that he doesn’t like edible objects thrown in his courtroom, Rebecca explains that she’s building a foundation. Douglas watches as Alison tosses the grapefruit, before Rebecca tosses it back and moves, once again asking Alison to toss the piece of fruit. On Alison’s third attempt, she tosses the fruit with less conviction, and it’s then that Rebecca questions if the last pass that Alison had attempted was painful because of the burn on her arm. Alison tells her no, before explaining that her elbow and ulna were once broken and they never completely healed. Douglas then listens as Rebecca asks how old Alison was when she broke it, and Alison tells her that she was maybe three. Rebecca corrects Alison, telling her she was just over two and a half, before showing the court Alison’s x-rays, proving that the fracture never healed properly. Rebecca then tells the court that Mona was slammed against the wall, something that Alison isn’t even capable of doing with a one pound grapefruit. Douglas tells Alison that he’s sorry, “''frankly surprised''”, to hear about her injury at this late juncture, before questioning whether the injury prevented her from participating in her school’s P.E program. When Alison tells him no, Douglas asks if Alison has had to steer away from certain sports, to which Alison says that she has. Questioning whether Alison’s weak arm keep her from taking electives like archery at sleepaway camp during her childhood summers, Douglas watches as Alison doesn’t answer, before asking if he should repeat the question. Again asking if Alison took archery, Douglas listens as Alison says that she doesn’t remember. Saying that they should refresh Alison’s memory, Douglas walks over to his table and retrieves a plaque, telling Alison that she not only took archery, “''you were darn good at it''”. Douglas then asks Alison to explain to the jury how she managed to beat out every camper when the constant requires shooting at five separate targets from the same spot, and when Alison doesn’t answer, Douglas calls her name. When Alison still doesn’t say a word, Douglas asks the judge to instruct the witness to answer the question, something the judge does, before asking Prosecutor Sirk to repeat his question. Later in the episode, Douglas listens as the jury finds Alison guilty of murder in the first degree. He also watches as Alison is arrested by the court police. Appearances (2/140) Season 5 (2/25) *The Melody Lingers On *I'm a Good Girl, I Am Trivia *He wa the chief prosecutor in Alison DiLaurentis' murder trial. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-03-12 at 5.27.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-12 at 5.26.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-12 at 5.08.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-12 at 5.26.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-12 at 5.26.35 PM.png Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_358.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_394.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E24_400.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Season 5